Tyler Bruce
Tyler "Ty" Curtis Bruce (born June 26, 1998), also known as HylianDeathbat, is a cartoonist, comedian, and let's player. He is a co-founder, animator, artist, editor, cameraman, manager, social media manager, and owner of Couch Force. Early Channels tylerrokx Tyler founded his first ever Youtube channel in 2009 by the name of tylerrokx. It was a small quaint channel featuring stop motion Lego videos and short comedy skit. When the channel was first created, his mother would only let him upload 10 videos to it. For whatever reason he really wanted one of those videos to be a cat video. A lot of experience came from this channel though along with a few friends he still speaks with to this day. Unfortunately due to a dead e-mail account, he was no longer able to log back into the account. The channel has been dead since Oct 30, 2010. david9876543214321 Around early 2010, Tyler had taken a liking to a little game called Animal Crossing: Wild World for the Nintendo DS. He quite enjoyed making friends on the game's online service. One day he met a friend named David. Tyler convinced David to make a YouTube channel so that they could create content together. David happily took up the offer and created a channel name david9876543214321. Long story short, Tyler stole that YouTube channel due to David never using it and he turned it into a Let's Play Channel. A decently successful YouTube channel at that, with a run of 2 years and 30 subscribers. Unfortunately, once again Tyler killed off this YouTube channel, but this time by choice. He wanted to start fresh with a better channel since, at that time of YouTube, he couldn't change the david9876543214321 name to fit him more accurately. Also, a majority of the videos were recorded with a video camera set in front of a television, and he wanted to distance himself from that kind of content. Tyler never saw David again. HylianDeathbat (Originally BitPixel) After one more failed personal YouTube channel, Tyler decided one last time to reach YouTube fame. And this time, while not famous, it was definitely his first successful attempt to make a name for himself that he has stuck with to this day, HylianDeathbat. This channel features the best theme of any channel he personally ever created along with more variety. It even caused various spin offs such as BitPixel Productions and PinkiePixel. List of failed channels * tylerrokx * david9876543214321 * tylerrokxvlogger * Co-op * Jakerokx * The 1-ups * Narutofan2000 * Anuscake Productions * Gamesrokx Couch Force In early 2017, Tyler and his pal Conor Powers Stout wanted to collaborate and make a co-op gaming channel called Couch Gamers. A pretty simple concept in which the two would show each other games from their childhood they loved by playing through them on YouTube. To make this happen, they decided to move in together and get an apartment in Tennessee. However, apartments are not cheap. So, to lower the price, the two bros searched for a couple of loyal dudes to go in with them on a deal. After some struggle the two found the ultimate roommates. Cole Jackson and Nathan Martin were their names and they were some rad dudes. With the plan all aligned, Tyler and Conor extended an offer to accept Cole and Nathan into Couch Gamers and a saga began. After some work arounds with the concept and idea, Couch Gamers quickly became the Couch Force we see today. Personal Life Tyler was born June 26, 1998 in Tennessee. His father, Ronnie, is a Pole Barn construction worker and musician. Tyler's mothers name is Donna, who had several different jobs as Tyler grew up. These jobs ranged from a florist, a housekeeper, and a pharmacist. Tyler has one brother, Austin, who is in the Navy, and one sister, April, who is married with 2 kids as a stay at home mom. Tyler had a few friends growing up but nothing to boast about. He had just enough to make him happy, but not enough to constantly fill his time hanging out with them 24/7. In his spare time, when he wasn't forced to play a sport that he hated, he took up video games. It quickly became his passion. He wanted to grow up and build expansive worlds like the ones he played in video games. Even just making music in the games would be fine by him, as he was also a music fanatic. After graduating High School in 2016, Tyler went to East Tennessee State University and started studying Game Design with a major in Digital Media. This is also where he met his current friends and members of Couch Force Featured Series * Rayman Arena * Super Mario Sunshine * Spyro the Dragon * Silent Hill * Pikmin * Luigi's Mansion * Super Mario 64 * Yoshi's Island * Metroid Prime * Amnesia: The Dark Descent * Pokemon Heartgold * Banjo Kazooie * The Evil Within * Cuphead * Skyward Sword * Mario Party 6 * Super Monkey Ball * Garry's Mod * Pikmin 2 * Conker's Bad Fur Day * Behind the Seams ** Episodes 1-7 * One-Offs ** Episodes 1-9 * Cinema Force ** Episodes 1 * Ride or Die ** Episodes 1-4 Trivia * The First game Tyler played solo on Couch Force was Silent Hill * Tyler's favorite game is Banjo Kazooie, but he loves all things Nintendo 64, as that is also his favorite console. * Tyler grew up with the Nintendo 64, which was in fact his first console. * Tyler's favorite band is Avenged Sevenfold, but blink-182, Metallica, Weezer, Mastodon, Cake, Failure, and Tyler the Creator are pretty great too according to him. * Tyler's two favorite movies are Pulp Fiction and Evil Dead 2 * Tyler has a habit of always choosing to play as a female character when given the option. He finds it more pleasant looking at a woman for a long period of time, rather than a man. This also originates from Jill Valentine being the easier character to play in the original Resident Evil. * Tyler has a scar on his left knee cap from where he tried to jump into a closet at a friends house when the friend jokingly told him he had to sleep in there that night. * Tyler's favorite color is purple due to the mysterious feeling it carries...also cause Wild Berry Pop-Tarts * Tyler's favorite show of all time is ''It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia '' * Tyler believes if the triforce was three adult cartoons, those cartoons would be King of the Hill, The Simpsons, and South Park * For the first 18 years of his life,Tyler never ate at a Subway till late 2016. He now eats there often. * Tyler's first ever microphone he used for YouTube was a Rock Band microphone for the PS3. * Tyler started learning guitar at the age of 11. As of 2017, he owns a back Epiphone Les Paul and a pale wood finished Epiphone SG * Nathan Martin and Tyler were the first two members of Couch Force to meet, as their home towns are only an hour apart. * Nathan Martin and Tyler met through Conner Pinson, an occasional guest of Couch Force. Conner and Nathan were in a stage play together and knowing that Nathan had a lot in common with Tyler, introduced the one to the other. The introduction was shortly followed with a band jam with Nathan on Drums, Conner on Bass, and Tyler on Guitar. Category:Members